


Birthday Gift

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cindy/Aranea mention, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Prompto buys himself a little something for his birthday.





	Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> My train was ridiculously jacked up, and a friend requested this. <3

Prompto looked curiously at the contraption. A dildo attached to a pinion, with a remote control. 

"A-and I just...?" 

"Get on up there and turn her on, yup! Made one similar for m'self for when 'Nea's away." 

Cindy gave the pinion a reassuring pat. 

He wasn't so sure. A birthday gift for himself, he stared at it for a solid 45 minutes before working up the courage to use the device. 

He pressed two lubed fingers inside of himself, and then a third to prep himself, using his free hand to jerk himself to erection.

"O-okay buddy, lemme see what you can do..."

The machine had already been adjusted for his height. He hovered his asshole over the dildo, and slowly pressed the head inside of himself. 

"A-ah...mm...o-okay...." 

Prompto thumbed the remote to the first setting. The machine hummed to life, the dildo beginning to pump into him. 

"Oh, oh gods, that's -nice-"

He wiggled around on the machine, leaning back until the dildo hit -just- right. 

He squeaked, the continued direct thrusts causing him to drip with little effort.

"Mm...mmn..." He raised a hand to tease his nipple, and thought of who he would like to be fucking him. The name was on his lips, then audible on the air. 

"Aah-aah! A-Ardyn, Ardyn, gods, your cock is so -thick!-" 

Prompto squeaked, he was close without his dick ever being touched. 

He tempted fate and thumbed the remote up.

"AH! ARDYN!!"

The increased thrusts, even only on medium proved too much in his aroused state. His cock spurted over the floor in front of him. His legs felt like jelly.

It was too much. He squeaked pathetically, and switched the machine off. 

"Hm...a marvel of technological ingenuity, my dear. Though I wouldn't have let you off of it." 

Prompto felt the blood drain from his face as Ardyn moved in front of him, and took the remote from his hand. 

"Nor do machines stop...let's see how much you can endure in an over-sensitized state, hm?" 

"Wait, Ardyn no-please-"

Prompto could only wiggle, and whimper, as Ardyn turned the machine back on low, and held him still by his shoulders.


End file.
